Xavier's School for the Gifted
Xavier's School for the Gifted (formerly Gifted Youngsters) is a school based in Westchester County, New York which focuses on taking in and providing a safe learning environment and support for struggling mutant teenagers. Goals & Interests Founded in the 1980s by Charles Francis Xavier, Xavier's ultimate goal is peaceful co-existance between mutants and non-mutants. To these ends, they take in young mutants, providing them with an education while also training them in the use and control of their mutant abilities. Structure Despite being a haven and teaching mutational control, Xavier's is foremost a school. Charles Xavier is founder and Headmaster Emeritus, while Dr. Jean Grey is Headmaster in title and function. Xavier's boasts a full curriculum for junior and high school subjects that ranges from the basics of reading, writing, and arithmetic to more esoteric subjects such as art history and zoology. Extra curricular activities include chorale, drama club, student activist groups, and intramural sports teams. Classes are normally divided into a 7/8 split, a Junior (9 and 10) and a Senior (11 and 12) groupings for required courses (English, Math, Sciences, Social Studies, Phys Ed) and intro and advanced for elective. People Faculty/Staff *Charles Xavier- Telepath, Founder, and Headmaster Emiritus. Spends most of his time in Washington, lobbying for mutant rights. *Jean Grey - Telepath and Headmistress. Latin and Biology Professor. *Scott Summers - *Ororo Munroe - Weather Controlling African Immigrant, History Professor. Former Students/Alumni Who Have Worked for X-Factor *Illyana Rasputin *Kelsey MacDougall *Jamie Madrox *Nadia al-Razi *Piotr Rasputin *Terry Cassidy *Walter West *Kitty Pryde Mutants directed from X-Factor *Zombie girl *Iosif Locations Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters is located near Salem Center in Westchester County, New York, roughly an hour's driveout of New York City. They have extensive grounds, 1,000 acres inherited from Charles's family, much of it left outwardly natural. Resources Xavier's strives to offer a high level of educational quality, and as such, interested instructors are encouraged to hold at least a Master's degree in their field of expertise. There are several doctorates both philosophical and medical amongst our faculty members, including our headmaster, Dr. Charles Xavier, PhD. Dr. Moira MacTaggart, a Nobel laureate, is a frequent visitor and sectional lecturer, and was the research advisor of both our Dr. Jean Grey and Dr. Hank McCoy at her renowned Muir Island facility. Xavier's is a co-educational facility, accepting students from grades seven through to twelve, with a capacity enrollment of 60. The thousand-acre grounds of the Xavier's School feature access to Breakstone Lake, trails for both walking and riding, sports fields, an Olympic-sized outdoor swimming pool, and several formal gardens scattered across the wooded expanse of the property. In addition to the large Victorian-era mansion that is the central focus of the school, other buildings include a riding stable, greenhouses, and a boathouse. Events *'School Outting' (October 14, 2006) :Dr. Charles Xavier and Dr. Jean Grey announce the existence of a 'school for the gifted', a group which "includes mutants," in Westchester. Xavier's School is flooded by reporters and other curious sight-seers. *'School Raid' (December 17, 2006) :The Department of Homeland Security conducts a secretive raid on Xavier's 'mutant school' in Westchester in a search for information that might connect it to the outbreak of mutant terrorism in the New York area. Several are injured and one student, Jones, is killed. Two days later, President Richards extends his sympathy to Xavier's School and condemns the DHS' actions. He also alludes to mutants who have been working with the government, a statement which causes much speculation and concern across the country. *'Tragedy' (September 4, 2007) :A Xavier's student, 18 year old Honor Prentiss, dies in a tragic accident resulting from an altercation with another student. *'Bodega' (October 27, 2007) :Several students are trapped in a bodega that collapsed due to a failed robbery attempt on a safety deposit company. Three days later, thirty-nine survivors are rescued from the collapsed bodega. They are not identified, but evidence suggests at least one mutant was involved. *'Mad Scientist' (February 2008) :Mutants disappear from the New York area, including a number of Xavier’s students. The X-Men discover the laboratory being used to hold the mutants for purposes of experimentation and rescue the victims *'Asteroid Loki' (June-August 2008) :NASA announces that the Pegasus, a shuttle armed with a nuclear warhead, will be dispatched to divert the course of 24021-Loki, an M-class asteroid on collision course with earth. It fails. Over the next weeks and months, the world reels in newfound mortality, markets fluctuate, weather patterns change, and hedonism increases. The Pegasus II mission launches to complete the job that the Pegasus I mission failed. The X-Men are asked to assist with the mission, and are publicly outted as a result. :President Richards issued a statement thanking the men and women involved in the Pegasus II mission, singling out Jubilation Lee, who gave her life for the cause, and confirming rumors that Magneto, infamous mutant terrorist, was granted a pardon for his past crimes on American soil. *'Dinosaurs' (December 5-22, 2008) :Over the course of several weeks, a number of dinosaur-like creatures are spotted in New York City, injuring several members of the public. Xavier's School later captures one alive and discovered that they were created by a mutant. Category:Organizations